Where am I?
by ANormalGirl
Summary: Ali is a normal girl. She lives right outside of Sydney Australia and LOVES Power Rangers. But then, strange events occur. What will Ali do when she is IN Power Rangers? Set during MMPR.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: My character started living in Australia, cause I like it there. I don't live there, so most of the things will be wrong. Sorry for this inconvenience!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hi, I'm Ali Carson. I am 18 years old and live right outside Sydney, Australia. I have long, curly blonde hair and light blue eyes. My skin is tan, because I spend most of my time outside.

I live with my dad, ever since my mum died when I was nine. Dad is usually away with work though.

Also, a note about me:

I am _OBSESSED_ with Power Rangers!

I have loved ever since I discovered it while channel surfing when I was ten. My favorite season was the first one, MMPR. I watched it online, since it never aired on TV.

I also love Fanfiction **(Hehe ;)). **I have an account on named APowerGirl **(Sorry if this is your username! I just needed one!).**

I have published a total of...(drumroll please)... 1 STORIES! I know, 1 story!

Writing doesn't really come easily to me. My english teacher says I just need to find a topic that interests me. I don't write about Power Rangers, I'm afraid about what my friends, Willow and Amy are going to think. I know, it's stupid. They are both super nice, but I'm scared.

Right now, it's about 10:00, it's a Friday and Dad's away (as always) so I don't care. I am sitting on my bed in our small house on my laptop reading FanFiction.

I was reading _Power Ranger Heroes from a Different Dimension_ by Blackstormturbo **(Check him out. His stories rock! Seriously!). **

I wished that the Power Rangers were real.

Call me stupid.

Call me naïve.

Call me silly.

But I wish.

But I wish it with all my heart.

And I will keep on wishing it.

Then, I felt a bright light envelop me. I felt myself losing conciousness.

_What is going on? _I thought.

Then, I passed out.

* * *

I woke up leaning on a café table. I looked around, confused. It looked _exactly_ like Ernie's Juice Bar from MMPR. It even had a guy that looked _exactly_ like Ernie.

_Where am I? What's going on? _I thought curiously. I looked around. Nobody was even second-glancing me. It was like it was normal for a girl to suddenly appear in this café.

My gaze focused on a group of five teenagers. This is freaky.

They looked like Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Zack.

I walked up to the guy who looked like Ernie and asked "Can you tell me the date, please?"

"Sure. It's April 7th, 1993."

"Thank you."

I went back down to where I woke up. My mind was spinning with questions.

The main one was:

_Is this real? Am I IN MMPR?"_

* * *

**Words: 490**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_No, this isn't possible._

_Is it?_

As if on cue, an earthquake shook the building. Everyone evacuated except me and the Rangers.

I just stared at them.

I waited.

And waited.

If this was MMPR then any second they would be teleported away.

There was a flash of light and the teens disappeared.

I _am_ in MMPR!

I quickly exited the building as the earthquake got worse.

_Okay so I know I'm in MMPR. But why? For how long? How do I get out?_

Since it might be long-term, I started to plan.

I needed a job, an apartment, and to enroll in Angel Grove High.

* * *

_A few weeks later...Kim's Point of View (POV)_

"Who's the new girl working for Ernie?" Jason asked. We were just sitting around at the Juice Bar.

"Her name is Ali. She just moved here from Australia. She's really nice, but kind of shy." Trini replied. Of course Trini already met the new girl.

I studied Ali. She was wiping the counter. Her long curly blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her style was unlike anything I've seen.

She was wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt and jean shorts. On her feet were purple and black sneakers.

She glanced up at us but quickly looked back down when she saw me looking.

"Hey, Jason." Trini said. "You gotta go get ready for the expo in an hour."

"Right." He stood up. "See ya."

* * *

_Later that day..._

His challenger's name was Tommy. The match ended in a tie, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was paying attention to Tommy.

He was cute, and he seemed kind.

I noticed Ali looking between us and Tommy.

She looked concerned, but she also looked like she knew something we didn't.

I realized that I haven't formally met Ali. Maybe I'll ask Trini to introduce us tomorrow. Right now, I wanted to talk to Tommy.

* * *

_Ali's POV..._

The next day was a Sunday and Ernie gave me off from work. I saw Kim at the Youth Center looking concerned. I concentrated to think about what was happening now.

Good thing that being an obsessive Power Ranger fan can pay off.

I knew that this was when Tommy was blowing her off. With _my _estimate, I was betting that he was just turning evil now.

I know everything says _'Don't mess with fate' _but I never believed that. I knew that too much would mess everything off, but a little tip wouldn't hurt.

Could it?

I quickly slid out a note and wrote neatly and carefully so that it didn't look like my messy scrawl.

In the end, it read:

_Teleport to the Command Center ASAP._

_Don't worry, I swear I won't tell._

_HURRY and tell the others._

_BE CARFEUL!_

_-ANormalGirl_

I know, straight to the point. But, time was _not_ on my side today.

I signed it ANormalGirl because if I wrote APowerGirl here then I would sound like a fangirl. I _am _one, but that doesn't mean I have to _sound_ like one.

I discreetly slid it into her purse when she wasn't looking.

I then sat at a table and ordered a strawberry smoothie. I watched when Kim started looking through her purse, she was probably looking for a time she wrote down somewhere.

I watched as she saw the note and frowned, confused. I didn't look at her as she read it. I just looked out the window and sipped my drink. Out of the corner of my eye I saw as she looked around frantically then nearly ran out of the Juice Bar.

* * *

_Kim's POV..._

I looked through my purse when I saw a note.

_What is this?_ I thought curiously.

I unfolded it and read the note.

_Someone...Someone knows!? _I thought. I nearly sprinted out when I finished reading. I met Trini on the way to Billy's house. I knew the boys were hanging out there.

After nearly dragging Trini all the way I saw as the boys were cleaning..._a car?_ When did Billy get a _car_?

"Hey, ladies. Grab a rag and start shinin'" Zack said throwing a rag at me. I threw it back.

"I'm okay." I said then threw it back. Before I could say anything else, Trini spoke up.

"_Now_ will you tell me why you dragged me all the way here from the Youth Center?"

"Look at this! When I was waiting to meet Tommy, this appeared in my purse." I said. I held the note out. I watched as they read it then there eyes lit up.

"Should we trust this girl?" I asked.

"We should teleport to the Command Center, it won't hurt." Jason responded.

We nodded then teleported.

When we arrived, there was a...a...

a _GREEN RANGER?!_

* * *

**And there was chapter 2!**

**Word count: 832**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_Kim's POV..._

I froze in shock, the others did too.

He had his back to us, so he didn't notice us yet. I may not be as smart or good with computers as Billy or Trini, but I knew that he was messing with Zordon's controls.

I snapped out of my shock. I saw Zordon as a father figure, we all did.

And _nobody _messes with my dad.

I ran over to him and shoved him to the ground. He immediately snapped back up, but the others had joined me.

I imagined him smirking behind his helmet when he said in a cruel voice,

"This is not the time, nor the place for your destruction, Rangers. But next time you won't be so lucky."

He then teleported out. Billy ran over to Alpha whom seemed to be malfunctioning.

"Thank you, Kimberly." Zordon said.

I looked up at him. "Who was that? Since when was there a _Green _Ranger?" I asked.

"There was a sixth power coin which it seems that Rita has taken possession of and created her own Ranger."

"But Zordon, someone knew. I got a note." I explained to him about the note with it's warning. He looked confused.

Yep, you read that right.

_Zordon_ looked _confused_.

What are we going to do?

* * *

_Ali's POV...The Next day..._

Of course, fate put my locker next to Kimberly.

It was my first day at Angel Grove High. Usually, seniors are with other seniors, but because of a locker shortage, I am with Kim, a sophomore.

I saw her talking to Tommy before she stormed over here. I remembered that Tommy was probably being rude to her, being under an evil brainwashing spell and all. So I asked "What's wrong."

"It's.._Boys." _Was all she said in reply.

"I know." I agreed.

She turned to me, as if just realizing that she hasn't formally met me.

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry for my mood. I'm Kimberly, but my friends call me Kim."

"I'm Alexandra, but everyone calls me Ali."

"Your the new girl, right? And you're from Australia?"

"Yeah, my dad moved here because, well, his job." I lied. It wasn't a huge lie, but I still felt guilty. But I can't exactly say "Yeah, I'm from a different dimension where your an actress on a fictional show _Might Morphin' Power Rangers._ Oh, did I mention I'm from the year 2014?"

Yeah.

"That must be tough. Me and my friend, Trini are going to the Youth Center, you wanna come?"

"Sure, Ernie gives me Mondays and Sundays off."

* * *

_At the Youth Center..._

"Hey Trini." Kim said.

"Hi." I said shyly. That was a trait I hated. I'm super shy sometimes, and sometimes I'm friendly. UGH!

We ordered smoothies and talked for awhile. They asked me a few questions, which I answered vaguely. The conversation was stopped by a familiar sound.

~~_Beep. Beep. Beep Beep. Beep. Beep.~~_

_"_What's that?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"I dunno. Well, nice meeting you Ali, we have to go." Kim lied.

They left and when they thought nobody was looking, teleported away.

But, of course, I was watching.

* * *

_Kim's POV..._

_~~__Beep. Beep. Beep Beep. Beep. Beep.~~_

We were chatting with Ali when all of a sudden, I heard our communicators.

"What's that?" Ali wondered, confused.

"I dunno. Well, nice meeting you Ali, we have to go." I lied.

We excused ourself and, when nobody was looking, teleported away.

We landed in the Command Center. Billy and Zack were already there, but where was Jason?

"Aiy Aiy Aiy Aiy Aiy! I can't reach Jason!" Alpha said.

"Come in, Jason." Zack was met by silence. He tried again more forcefully. "Come _in_, _Jason_!"

Nothing.

"Behold, the viewing globe." Zordon said. We turned our attention to the globe.

We discovered that it was time.

The Green Ranger was back.

* * *

_After the battle...At the Youth Center..._

"Sorry, Kimberly. I haven't seen Jason yet today."

"Thanks Ernie." I replied. He went to go help another customer while Bulk and Skull walked up to me.

"Hey, we'll help you find Jason." Bulk said.

"Missing persons are our specialty." Skull added.

"I can't do this." I mumbled. I felt a headache coming on.

"Hey, we work cheap." Bulk added.

"What is cheap?" I asked.

"We take payment in kisses."

"Ew." I heard Ernie say. An evil plan formed in my mind.

"Okay." I said. "Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and puckered up. Right before his lips touched me, I jumped backwards so that he kissed Bulk on the cheek. I burst out laughing while the two yelled at each other than left.

"Bye Ernie. If you see Jason, can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure thing, Kimberly."

"Thanks." I said while backing up. I accidentally backed into Tommy who was leaving.

"Sorry." I said then asked. "Have you seen Jason?"

"As a matter of fact, I was supposed to meet him after school, but he never showed."

"Wierd huh?" I said.

Just then Ali walked in. She looked at Tommy weirdly as he left. She muttered "I don't like him." to me.

"Why?"

"He acts like a jerk."

"I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind." I defended him.

_Wait, why am I defending him?_

_Because you like him. _A part of my mind said

_No I don't!_

"Anyway," Ali changed the subject "I haven't seen Jason."

"Wierd. Where do you think he is?"

"I...I don't have a clue." I felt like she was lying.

_Why would she lie to me? How does she know where Jason is?_

I was ripped out of my thoughts by Zack walling in.

"Any luck?"

"Nope. Neither me or Ali have seen him." I paused then remembered something. "Tommy said he was supposed to meet Jason after school but he never showed."

"That's bogus **(A/N: Most of the dialogue comes from the actual show.)**, I know Jason was there."

I was frustrated. "Then you talk to Tommy, okay? He's probably thinking I'm making this up so that I have something to say to him."

"Told you he's a jerk." Ali muttered.

"C'mon, we'll catch him outside."

"I'll stay here." Ali called as Zack and I ran outside.

* * *

_Ali's POV...In the park..._

I had no intention of staying, so I decided to follow them.

"Look there he is." I saw Kim pointing to Tommy.

_If only they knew..._

"Tommy!" Zack yelled.

Tommy ignored them and putties appeared.

Luckily, they were too focused on Zack and Kim to notice me.

They fought and then teleported to the Command Center.

_If only..._

What neither of them knew (_yet)_ was that I slipped a note into Kim's pocket.

* * *

_Kim's POV..._

"We couldn't find Jason." I told Trini. She looked distraught. I think there was a thing going on between them.

"We had to leave without him." Zack added.

"We haven't been able to find him here either." She replied miserably. Then she looked at skirt and asked "What's that, Kim?"  
"Huh?" I looked at my skirt pocket to see a note. I read it silently and was shocked.

It was from ANormalGirl.

And it said a set of coordinates with a label.

_To Jason's location. HURRY!_**  
**

"Guys! Look!" I nearly yelled. I showed them the note. Billy came over from where he was working and started feeding them into the computer.

"This will take a sec. I need to input the coordinates in manualy." Billy told us.

"Is there anything we can do?" Zack asked.

"Cross your fingers that this is right." Billy said. He kept inputing the coordinates.

"How much longer?" Trini asked nervously.

"I've almost got it."

It went silent. The suspense in the air was so thick that it felt like I was breathing it in instead of oxygen.

Until Billy exclaimed "I've got him! Teleporting now."

We all turned around to see Jason teleport in in a flash of light. He was on the ground and strated getting up in panic and confusion. We ran over to him as he realized where he was.

"Jase! Your back!" Trini exclaimed. I know they have thing going on now.

"Guys, that was _way_ too close." He said. His breathing has uneven and he was sweating. He stood up. "I've got a lot to fill you in on. You're not going to beleive what happened."

_What happened?_

* * *

**Whew, that was a _long _chapter.**

**Word count: 1,470 words**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I probably won't update again until Monday, because I have a busy weekend. I enjoy writing this story a ****_ton_**** and I love all of the positive feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Kim's POV..._

Jason was explaining what happened to us.

"So, when minute I finished talking with Tommy th-"

I interrupted him. "Tommy?" I thought Tommy said Jason never showed.

Zack apparently thought the same thing.

"Tommy said you never showed up."

"That's wierd. Anyway, the next minute I'm fighting Goldar and he has my power morpher. Then, the Green Ranger showed up and we went at it."

"Did you find anything else about the Green Ranger?" Billy asked.

"I can tell you one thing, he's one mean fighter. How did you guys find me?"

"A note. It had your coordinates. I guess ANormalGirl is on our side."

Silence.

Until the alarms went off.

"Behold, the viewing Globe."

_Great, just what we_ _need. _I thought sarcastically.

* * *

_Later..._

We fought Scorpina. She was tough to beat. Then, she disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, be careful." Jason warned us.

We teleported back after it was clear that everything was calm.

"We should be wary. We have Scorpina and the Green Ranger to worry about now." Jason said after we demorphed.

"I don't get it." Said Zack "Everytime Rita attacks, she pulls back."

"It's almost as if she's holding back and getting ready for a bigger battle." Trini observed.

_When can we get a break? _I thought tiredly.

* * *

_A few days later... _**(I can't access one of the episodes. Stupid computer!)**

We were back at school when I found the third note. I was packing up for the day when I found it in my locker. It read:

_I bet you're wondering how I know about you._

_It's a long story._

_I feel as if only Zordon can fix things._

_I want to tell you whom I am, but I am hesitant._

_I want things to return to normal, but I don't._

_I won't tell, I swear upon all that is good._

_Also, soon you will find out the identity of the Green Ranger._

_You will be shocked, but I will tell you that he is under a very powerful and influential spell._

_How do you free him? Tell Zordon that he has the Sword of Darkness._

_-ANormalGirl_

Whoever she was, she seemed nervous. I wondered who it could be.

I heard Ali slam her locker shut next to mine and asked "What's that?"  
"Nothing!" I lied and I folded it up. Ali and I had become really good friends. She didn't seem too worried that I constantly disappeared, but she was concerned and confused. She didn't pester me about the note, which I was grateful for.

I saw the others at the Youth Center. I was just about to tell them about the note when a familiar sound butted in.

~_Beep. Beep. Beep Beep. Beep. Beep.~_

We all went to a hidden spot.

"Zordon, we read you." Jason said to his communicator.

"_Rangers, teleport to the Command Center. Alpha has figured out the Green Ranger's identity." _I heard Zordon reply.

"So this is what she meant." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"I'll explain fully there. Long story short, I got another note."

We then teleported where we were greeted by a "Rangers, behold the viewing Globe."

_What a warm welcome _I thought.

We turned to face a very pixellated picture of a man until it became clearer and clearer. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Is that Tommy?" Trini asked, clearly shocked.

"I can't believe that Tommy is the Green Ranger. There must be a mistake."

Silence. Shock and confusion filled the air. Then, I remembered the note.

"Guys, I forgot to tell you about the note! Look what she says!" I said.

I showed them the note.

"He's just under a spell!" I said.

"Zordon, what is the Sword of Darkness?" Jason asked, turning to look at Zordon.

"The Sword of Darkness when a sword stolen from me long ago by the Knasty Knight. He presented it to Rita as a trophy and it became the Sword of Darkness. It holds Tommy under her control. Once the Sword is broken, the spell will be destroyed and Tommy will be freed." Zordon explained.

"Zordon..."I started "What does she mean that only you can fix things?"

"I fear the worse, it is not my tale to tell. When she comes out of hiding she will tell her tale."

"What should we do?" Trini asked.

"We should find Tommy. If he's at Rita's palace then we'll wait him out."

"We should split up." Billy suggested.

* * *

_At Ernie's Juice Bar..._

"Hey Ernie." I greeted as I walked up to the bar.

He was facing a TV that showed live footage of a giant Goldar destroying Angel Grove. My mood saddened, for our Zords were destroyed in a recent battle.

"Can you believe this is happening."

"I know, it's terrible."

"Thank goodness for the Power Rangers though!" he said. I felt guilty, so many people were counting on us.

"Hey, you should be thanking _us_." Bulk said.

"Yeah?" Skull added, though it sounded like a question.

"We're the ones who scared off that big ugly gold guy." He lied.

"That's right!" Skull added.

"Right." I sarcastically replied while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah right." Skull said defensively. "_We're_ the ones who should be on TV."

"Dream on." I told them then turned to face Ernie again.

"Ernie, have you seem Tommy?" I asked.

"He's over there." He said pointing to a workout machine that was now occupied by Tommy.

"Thanks." I walked over to Tommy.

"Tommy...I know." I started "I know you're the Green Ranger." I whispered the last part.

He stopped and glared at me. I don't know what I expected, but it _wasn't_ this.

"Well, then, Pink Ranger, you should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed." He sneered.

"Let us help you," I told him "We can break Rita's spell."

"Rita is my empress." He argued. "And she will soon rule the world."

"Tommy please let us help you." I desperately begged.

He pointed to me and his eyes flashed green.

"_You_ have been warned." He walked away.

I felt sobs rising up in my throat and tears stream down my cheeks.

_Why am I so upset?_

Then, I knew I couldn't hide the truth. Not even from myself.

_Because I love him._

I sat down at a table and started crying. I heard someone sit down next to me.

It was Ali and she looked concerned.

"What happened? I saw Tommy yell at you but I couldn't hear what happened." She asked, her voice was soft and caring. She was working today, so she must've seen me come in.

"He's not who I thought he was." I said simply. "You were right."

"I can tell you want to be alone." She started.

_I do._

"But let me tell you one thing." She looked me straight in the eye. "There are so many things in life that go unsaid, because even thought the truth can set you free, doesn't mean it won't be painful.

"But some people don't realize that _not knowing _is the worst part. What am I saying?

"I'm saying that he hasn't admitted to himself that he loves you, because he thinks that the truth will hurt you more. True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for, because once you find it, it can _never, ever_ be replaced." She stood up and went back to work.

I thought on her words. She was telling me not to give up on Tommy. That he can be freed.

_I won't give up on you, Tommy._

* * *

**Another long chapter. I support both Kim/Tommy and Kat/Tommy, so _please _don't be like 'I don't like Kim! MAKE IT KAT/TOMMY NOWW!' in the reviews.**

**Also, this was another long chapter.**

**Word count: 1,1401 words**

**Remember: Don't count on updating until Monday!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Power Rangers!**

* * *

_Ali's Pov...At the Youth Center..._

I walked away from Kim, but as I did the last note flashed through my mind.

_I can't stay here, but I want to._

Call me selfish, but I wanted to stay here. This world was better.

Here good always won the war.

Here the innocent were protected.

But the main reason I wanted to stay was selfish beyond imagination.

_I want to stay 'cause I know everything that is going to happen._

_I want to stay because then I won't be surprised._

Ever since Mum died I've been afraid of surprises, of being out of control of life.

Dad left before she died, but recently he's being going more and more.

Then there was me.

The one who was afraid of losing control.

The one scared of surprises.

The one that kept secrets from her best friends.

The one that wished to be anywhere else.

And it came true.

_What do I do?_

* * *

_Kim's Pov...At the Youth Center..._

After I cleaned myself up so that it didn't look like I was crying, I left the Youth Center and went to Billy's house. We agreed to meet there.

"I found him." I told the others when I arrived. I noted that Trini was absent.

"So you found Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. And his eyes were glowing green. It was really scary." I replied.

"Wow." Billy said.

"He has known all along who we are." I told them. Remembering his remark where he called me 'Pink Ranger'

"That we're the Power Rangers?" Billy questioned.

"Mm-hmm." I confirmed. "And he's definitely out to get us."

"He's definitely under Rita's spell." Jason said.

Just then Trini came rushing in, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, concerned.

"There's big trouble downtown. It's all over the radio." She said between breaths. "There's a monster attacking the business district."

"Rita's not gonna give up, is she?" asked Zack.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Was all the reply he got.

_Here we go again..._

* * *

_Near the end of the battle..._ **(I am not doing the battles because I am not that good at writing them. I figured it would just confuse you more)**

"All right, I'm going down." Jason yelled to us as he exited the Megazord.

He started fighting Tommy one-on-one and was doing well.

Then things took a bad turn.

Tommy gained the upper hand. I could barely hear him yell "And now, Red Ranger. It is time for me to destroy you. I must be victorious for my queen!"

Then Jason took a risk and activated his sword and threw it at Tommy. It knocked him to the ground and the Sword of Darkness was just out of his reach.

"It's all over, Tommy." He said as he shot the Sword of Darkness. It flashed for a minute, then disappeared. Tommy demorphed in a green light.

We ran down and demorphed. I was overjoyed.

_Tommy is free_

"You destroyed the Sword of Darkness!" I exclaimed.

"Rita's spell is broken." Zack agreed.

We ran over to Tommy. Who was slowly getting up.

"You okay Tommy?" Jason asked.

"What's happening to me?"

"You're no longer under Rita's power."

"My head is spinning." he groaned.

"You'll be okay man." He said helping Tommy up.

"What have I done?"

"What you did was under Rita's influence." Jason assured him. "_You_ own the Power now. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."

"After everything that's happened?"

"Tommy, we need _you_. It's where you belong. Will you join us?"

Jason held out his hand. A small part of me worried if he would deny it. But Tommy smiled and shook his hand.

"Welcome to the team, Tommy." I said.

_Finally, Tommy is free._

* * *

_Ali's Pov...At the Juice Bar..._

It was Thursday when I saw Kim and Tommy sit down together.

_I guess Tommy is free._

I walked over to them and smiled at Kim. "What would you like?"

"Hey, Ali. Thanks for the advice earlier."

"No problem, Kim. What are friends for?"

She smiled and they both ordered.

_Now that that is over, what will I do next? I can't go on like this forever...can I?_

* * *

**I know I said I probably wouldn't update, but I had to. I _might_ not update until Monday, but we'll see!**

**Word count: 764 words**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo! This is chapter 6! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Ali's Pov...A few days later..._

The next few days passed uneventfully, or as uneventfully as you can get when an evil sorceress and her army of monsters are trying to invade Earth.

Then, it was Sunday and I had the day off. I was hanging with Trini, Kim and Jason. We were watching Zack doing a hip-hop dance.

"Great moves, Zack!" Kim yelled.

"He's going to blow them away at the dance competition this week." Jason remarked.

Just then, Bulk and Skull walked up to us. "Yeah. I think he's going to blow it at the dance contest." Bulk said. They both laughed rudely.

"Don't say that." I told him. If there was one thing I hated, it was bullies.

"Oh, yeah." Bulk said, acting tough.

"Yeah." I said walking up to him. I am tall for my age, and I was older than him. I wasn't intimidated. I was easily a head taller than him. Just then, Zack did a fancy move too close to Kim so she threw her arms back on instinct. I ducked out of the way as a raspberry smoothie flew towards us. It hit Bulk dead on. I laughed as the two sulked.

"Sorry, Kim. I just don't have what it takes to win." Zack apologized glumly.

"Don't say that. Have confidence in yourself and your abilities. You can be a little nervous and doubtful, but don't let _that_ stand in the way of your goals." I told him.

"Thanks, Ali. But I just can't do it."

"Hey, listen to this." I started whispering. "Challenge Bulk and Skull to a dance. That can make anyone happy."

And so Zack challenged them. It ended when Bulk and Skull knocked down some Greek pillars that were left over from a play. Everyone laughed.

We walked over to Zack. "I guess you taught them a new dance." Kim laughed.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed as he walked over from where he finished a karate lesson. "'The Crash and Burn.'"

We all laughed, except fo Zack. "Naw, he just tripped himself up. Just like I'm going to at the dance contest." he left.

"Zack seems to be experiencing a transient deficiency in self-esteem." Billy remarked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You know what he just said?" Kim asked.

"Nope. I just know to agree until Trini translates." I replied. She and Trini laughed and Jason and Billy smiled.

"He means Zack doesn't have enough confidence in himself." Trini explained.

"Hey, Zack's cool." Jason assured us "He'll get over it."

A sense of déjà vu washed over me.

What episode was this?

What is going to happen?

I pushed down my worries for the time being as I said "I hope you're right."

Out of nowhere, an earthquake shook and a thunderstorm raged.

I grabbed Kim lunged for the pole. I saw Jason holding on to Tommy's arm while holding on to the same pole we were. Billy had gotten to the pole first. We clung on as everyone was tumbling everywhere from the bouncing earth.

"What's going on?" Trini asked/screamed.

"There must be a major destabilization of the tropospheric pressure zone!" Billy replied/yelled.

"What?!" I screamed.

"It's gotta be an attack!" Kim yelled.

Attacks were common for Angel Grove now, but either way I could hear Ernie yell "I hate it when this happens!'

"Come on guys!" Jason yelled and made a dash for the door. He stopped and started to put a hand on his communicator. He then realized that I was with them so they couldn't contact Zordon.

"I'm gonna go help Ernie!" I yelled and ran towards where Ernie was. I knew the Rangers were probably rejoicing over there luck, but it wasn't.

* * *

_Kim's Pov..._

"I'm gonna go help Ernie!" Ali yelled then ran over to Ernie.

_Thank goodness for our luck. She can't find out who we are._

"We gotta contact Zordon!" Jason said.

"Power Rangers to Zordon." He yelled into his communicator.

_"Jason, I'm picking up unusual power surges from Rita's Moon Base. The energy is more massive than I have sensed before. Rita may be harnessing a power I am not familiar with. Be on your guard." _I heard Zordon warn.

"Gotcha." Jason responded. Then he told us "We gotta find Zack and let him know what's going on."

"C'mon!" Tommy yelled and directed us towards the exit.

"Help! Help!" I heard a boy yell. We spotted two boys under a table. I recognized them as some of Tommy's students.

"Tommy, what's going on?!" He yelled.

"I..I can't leave my students alone!" Tommy yelled.

"I got them!" Ali yelled and ran over from the back. "Ernie is safe, now I'll help your students!" She went over to the boy and started talking to him in a soothing voice.

"Thanks a ton Ali!" Tommy thanked her and we took off.

We first went to the park. The thunder died down and the sky lightened. By the time we got there, the earthquake had also stopped.

"There he is!" I told the others and ran over to a bench where Zack was sitting.

"Bad news, bud." Jason told Zack.

"Zordon says that Rita's about to start something big." Trini added.

I looked up. "She already has. Look!" I pointed to where a bunch of putties were streaming towards us.

We easily fought them until Scorpina and Goldar came. "Alright, get'em!" I heard Scorpina command the putties.

"Guys, we're surrounded!" Trini observed.

"Not for long. It's Morphin' Time!" Jason yelled.

We morphed and fought them. They disappeared and this giant ugly skeleton monster showed up.

"We need dinosaur power!" Jason yelled. Our Zords responded and showed up. We formed the Megazord and started to fight. Tommy called on the Dragonzord.

_This is gonna be a tough fight._

* * *

_Ali's Pov..._

I brought the boys to they're respective parents earlier. Now, I was just walking towards my apartment when a bright light enveloped me. This felt different from when I got transported here. This felt like someone was calling me.

In a second, I was.._In the Command Center?!_

* * *

**That was chapter 6! It would've been longer, and I saved it at 1,500 something words, but nooooo, it has to say that I _didn't_ save it when I 100% did.**_  
_

**Word count: 1,103 words**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Power Rangers!**

* * *

_Ali's Pov..._

"Why am I here? Where is here?" I asked. I didn't have to pretend to be confused, because I _was._

"I think you know where you are, Ali. I do not know how you know so much, but I hope you will tell me." Zordon said.

"H..How did you know it was me?" I asked. I was shocked, to say in the slightest.

"I felt an energy surge that was sent loose on the day Rita was freed. I traced it to you, and ever since then I have been watching you." Zordon answered.

Despite what was happening, my first instinct was to say 'That's not creepy at all.' but instead I told him what happened.

Everything, Power Rangers being a TV show, to being transported here. Zordon listened carefully, but did not ask any questions.

"I have feared this. I knew that there were other dimensions that knew of the Power Rangers, but for someone to be accidentally transported here, was beyond comprehending."

Then, I noticed Alpha wasn't here. "Where is Alpha?" I asked.

"He is charging. He does not know of you yet."

"What are you going to do?"

He sighed. "The Rangers have been sent to the Island of Illusion. Earth is vulnerable." was what he said.

When he said Island of Illusion my thoughts raced to the episode where the Rangers were sent there, and how they nearly faded.

"That is bad." I agreed. Then, I asked "How can _I_ help? They are in possession of the only Power Coins and I can't fight monsters without power. There are no Power Sources left except..." I trailed off.

"This is a bold and daring move. Since you have come here, I have sensed a change in the course of Time."

"You mean I altered fate?" My throat choked up and my hands felt clammy.

He must of sense my discomfort because he assured me "It is not your fault. Fate was changed when you where sent here. It was Rita's energy that accidentally brought you here, so it is her fault."

"So I have to find this new power now? The Rangers aren't even supposed to need it for a long time!"

"Hopefully, they will not need it for some time, but you, Ali, need it now. Do you accept this risk and seek the power?I do not know how to send you home yet, but I feel that the answer is not far away from being discovered." Zordon asked.

I swallowed nervously but replied "I accept the risk and I will willingly seek the power."

"Then may the power guide you."

I was teleported out. I landed in a desert.

If you haven't guessed yet, I am going after the Power of the Ninja.

I was going to find Ninjor.

I looked around then walked towards some weird rock formation. It felt right, so I walked around the side until I saw a cave entrance. It looked small, but I had this feeling like this was the right way.

I walked in and the tunnel quickly seemed to expand. I walked down it until I reached a gate. On the other side was a Ninjor who seemed to have his back to me.

"Umm...Excuse me, Ninjor." I said uncertainly.

_What do I say?_

"Wha-Woah!" He exclaimed as he stepped back, surprised. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" The gate swung open and I walked towards him.

"I am Ali Carson. Zordon sent me here so I could have the power to defend the Earth from Rita Repulsa while the Power Rangers are stuck on the Island of Illusion." I responded. I remembered how grumpy he was in the television series so I anticipated a rude response.

But I was surprised. He said "I sense that deep inside you is a strong spirit of the Ninja. Your heart is true and pure, and you are not seeking power for greed. Put your hands up and close your eyes, for your journey is about to begin."

I closed my eyes and put my hands up. He said some words and I felt power and energy flow through me.

"You may open your eyes, for your journey is at an end."

I opened my eyes and looked at my outfit. I was wearing a dark purple ninja garb and a white belt.

_I did it!_

"Ali, you are the leopard, powerful and swift." He presented me.

"Thank you, Ninjor." I thanked him.

"Your welcome. Now follow me to claim your new power."

I followed him outside. He pointed to the sky and a purple light shown in the sky. A purple Leopardzord appeared in the sky.

"How do I call on it?" I asked.

"You already know."

I looked to the sky and yelled "I am the Leopard, swift and powerful!" A purple light appeared around me.

Ninjor said with delight "You have claimed your new powers. Now, go fourth, for I sense a monster in Angel Grove."

"Thank you Ninjor!" I said as I teleported out, but not before I flicked down my Ninja hood.

Now, you are probably going to ask me how the fight was. Honestly, it was easier than I thought. I was curious why, but then I remembered that until Rito comes, the monsters are not equipped to handle the speed and agility of a ninja.

I teleported to the Command Center.

Alpha was again nowhere to be seen. I said "I found the Power, Zordon."

"Excellent," He responded. I noticed a box on the computer.

"What is that, Zordon?" I asked as I powered down.

"That is your communicator, Ali. You do not have to show your identity to the others, for you will only fight in times of great need. For if you fight too often, Rita will find a powerful source to counter your attacks. Then, we will be finished." he informed me.

I walked up in the box and opened it. It wasn't the normal bracelet, it was a normal purple watch.

"This isn't the normal communicator, for this is designed to work with your Ninja powers." he told me.

"Okay, Zordon, you can count on me. Any luck getting me home?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Also, the Rangers have escaped from the Island. They will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay, Zordon. I would like to keep my identity a secret for now, so bye!" I teleported to my apartment. It was small, but it was just needed for me. So, it was fine.

* * *

_Kim's Pov...At the Juice Bar..._

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Ernie asked us as we walked up to him.

"What?" I asked.

"There is this new Ninja Purple Ranger." he informed us to our shock "She defeated a monster that was rampaging around."

"Wow." Jason said as Ernie went to serve a costumer. "Who do you think this new Ranger is?" he asked us.

"No clue." Trini answered.

_A Purple Ninja Ranger? Who is she? How is she a Ranger?_

* * *

**Yepp, I made her a Ranger.**

**Word count: 1,205 words**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, last time I did a double update. It was to make up for me not updating on Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Ali's Pov...A few days later..._

It was Monday and I was at school earlier than usual. Almost nobody was there so I snuck a note into Kim's locker. It read:

_This is just a hint towards the Purple Ranger's identity,_

_I am her._

_-ANormalGirl_

A few minutes later Kim walked in soaked to the core. I heard thunder outside. "This is the worst day ever." She told me.

Tommy walked over and I heard her mutter "Oh, no." but she turned around and smiled "Hey Tommy."

"A little wet out there."

"I know, I'm a total mess." She groaned "Can you believe I have to show Mr. Caplin my pep rally plan in ten minutes?" She opened up her locker and the note flew out. I heard her mutter under her breath "With my luck today, this is probably a death threat."

She picked it up and read it quickly. Her eyes widened and she handed it to Tommy. Then, she took out her notebook from her bag and opened it. Inside were plans covered in mud and water.

"Oh, no." She said miserably "It looks like something I drew when I was three."

"It's better than my drawings at three!" I tried to joke.

"Hey, Kim. Everything is gonna be okay." Tommy assured her.

"Not." she replied.

Just then Bulk and Skull came over and laughed at Kim. A Skull leaned against the door of her locker and said "I guess you weren't lying when you said you canceled our date because you had to stay home and wash you hair."

I clenched my fists. "I never made a date with you, you goon." Kim told him.

Skull pretended to clutch his heart when he fake whimpered "My feelings are hurt."

"Don't you banana brains ever quit?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, Tommy. Don't offend the bananas, even they are smarter than Bulk and Skull." I told him.

"Guys, back off." Tommy told them.

"Make me." Bulk said.

Just then, the janitor dropped the water he was using to wet a mop right behind Bulk. Tommy saw this and said "I will."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Bulk lunged at Tommy, but Tommy side-stepped and grabbed Bulk. He threw him so that he was sliding on the floor. I laughed as Bulk slid on the ground.

I then looked at the time and rushed to class, not before saying "See ya later." to Kim and Tommy.

* * *

_Later..._

I was secretly following Kim and Tommy on the way home. I don't know why, but I felt like _something_ was going to happen.

I was right. I watched as Kim and Tommy were walking when a monster showed up.

"You can't escape the Fanman!" The monster said. We were in that episode?! In that one this _thing_ kidnaps Kim!

I was tempted to morph but I remembered Zordon telling me not to unless desperately needed or called on.

"This day just keeps going from bad to worse!" Kim complained.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Fanman yelled.

Just then yellow things started flying around Kim and Tommy. "What's going on?!" Kim yelled.

"Kim!"

"Tommy!"

Tommy then flew into a tree and collapsed, unconscious. Kim screamed as the yellow things rushed around her, faster and faster. Just then, she dissolved into the yellow things which flew back into Fanman's giant bottle **(Watch the episode if you are confused. It's called 'Calamity Kimberly')**

Fanman started laughing. I clenched my fists, but did not attack. Fanman walked away and I rushed over to Tommy when he was out of sight.

"Tommy! What happened? I heard Kim screaming and ran over. Where is she?" I asked, confused (Fake) and concerned (Real).

He groaned and tried to sit up, but fell back down and fell unconscious again. I felt my communicator beeped and heard Zordon say

_"Ali, we are teleporting Tommy here. Do not be alarmed."_

_"_Okay." I said. I watched as Tommy disappeared in a flash of green light. A few minutes later, I walked in the direction that Fanman walked, determined to find him. I heard fighting and hid. When I peeked out, I saw Trini, Billy, Zack, and Jason morphed and fighting Golar and the Fanman.

I watched in horror as The Fanman captured Trini, Billy and Zack. I saw as Jason got teleported away just in time. Then, I heard my communicator beep and Zordon say "_Teleport to the Command Center immediately. Jason is here."_

_"_Gotcha." I said and morphed into a Purple Ninja and teleported to the Command Center.

"-will be calling on a friend." Zordon was saying then he said to me. "It is time."

Jason and Alpha whirled around to see me. I noticed Tommy lying on doctor's bed.

"Who are you?" Alpha asked.

"A friend." I replied carefully.

Now, you are probably like 'Why don't you tell them?' One reason is is that it is kinda fun having a secret identity. Another is that I don't want them to pester me about where this power comes from.

I turned to Zordon and said "Jason and I will attack the monster. Will the others be free when he is defeated?"

"Yes, now go. For I fear the dimension they are trapped in may vanish any second."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Jason asked.

"I told you, I'm a friend. Now, let's go kick some Fanman butt."

We teleported to where Goldar and the Fanman were. I asked Jason "Are you taking Goldar or the Fanman?"

"Fanman." he said, but he was clearly confused about me.

"Let's do it!"

I ran up to Goldar. He tried to slash but I dodged to the side and kicked him down. He rolled then got back up. I ran over to him and did a flying kick which connected with his stomach. He grabbed me but I did a backflip out of his grasp.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am the Leopard, swift and powerful!" I said and we went back at it. Soon enough, Goldar teleported away, defeated for now.

I ran over to Jason, who was on the ground due to a hit from Fanman. I watched as suddenly Fanman grew.

"Jason, can you call your zord?" I asked him.

He got up and yelled "I need Dinozord power, now!"

I yelled "I need Ninja Leopardzord power!"

The leopardzord and the Tyrannosauruszord came. Let's just say, the battle was over quickly.

The jar hit the ground and opened right as Fanman exploded.

I watched as Kim, Trini, Billy and Zack fell out of it.

Jason jumped down from his zord, demorphed, and ran over to them.

I jumped out and the Leopard zord went back to wherever it hid.

I slowly walked up to them. I heard Jason say "The Purple Ranger helped me."

"You're talking about me, aren't you?" I asked. They jumped and I realized I'd been silent because of my Ninja powers.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"Really, Kim. You of all people should know."

"You sent us the letters!" She said, remembering the note. I nodded.

"How did you-" Trini started to ask, but I cut her off.

"I just do."

* * *

**Just to answer your questions, I _love_ doing the secret identity thing!**

**Word count:1,262 words**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything!**

_**Thank you, Grapejuice101, for the chapter idea. This awesome person offered the idea of an original episode, one that I made myself. This chapter is dedicated to you, Grapejuice101!**_

* * *

_Ali's Pov...At the Juice Bar..._

I was talking with Kim at the Juice Bar. It was nearly closing time, so it was basically deserted. Only the Rangers and I were there, because Ernie already left after I assured him it was okay to leave the Youth Center in my all-to-capable hands.

"So, let's just get to it. What's bothering you?" I asked her. All day she's seemed a little out of it.

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Nothing, it just...nothing."

"C'mon, how about I get you another shake? My treat."

"Sure. Thanks."

I turned around and started to make a shake. When I finished Tommy and Jason came over from sparring. It ended in a tie, since they both were tired.

"Hey, Ali." Tommy said, sliding in the seat next to Kim.

"Hi Tommy." I looked at all of them and felt a stab of guilt.

_What kind of friend am I? They have an excuse not to show their identities to me, but what is my excuse?_

"What's bothering _you,_ Ali?" Kim asked me.

"It's nn-nothing." I lied. Kim raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

~_Beep. Beep. Beep Beep. Beep. Beep~_

"There it is again. Is your pager broken or something?" I lied, pretending to be confused.

"I dunno. I just remembered that we have to go, umm... to a convention. Bye, Ali!" Kim badly lied to me. They left and teleported away.

_Should I tell them? What's stopping me? Nothing!_

I cleaned up and locked up the Juice Bar.

As I walked out, I looked at the full moon. _I am the Leopard._

I started walking home and cut through the park. I took a turn and I felt a kick from behind. It sent me sprawling into the grass. I turned around and saw a bunch of putties. I stood up and they surrounded me. There probably about eight or nine.

_So Rita wants to play with the Leopard. I'll show her what I've got._

Two charged me from opposite sides. I jumped into the air so they ran into each other. I landed on them with a foot on each of their backs.

I grabbed one of them that was closest to me and swung it so it hit two others. One grabbed me from behind and threw me into two others.

_How many are there?_

The two tried to flip me, but I punched one twice and gave the other one a drop-kick. The two got back up and punched me in the gut. I fell backwards onto a tree.

I was ready to start using my Ninja Power to totally annihilate these guys, but then I saw a flash of brown and a monster appeared. I kicked the putties away and saw an ugly (but aren't all monsters ugly?) crocodile-lion hybrid thing.

"This land will all belong to Rita!" He bellowed. I was ready to morph when there was a flash of light and the Rangers appeared.

"Get outta here!" Kim-excuse me, _the Pink Ranger- _yelled to me. I nodded and was about to turn and run when a putty grabbed me. He threw me into the tree and a banged my head.

The world did 360s and I heard Trini yell "Watch out!" and an explosion shook the earth.

I stood up when I regained focus and looked around. The Rangers were sprawled on the ground. Kim was lying near the feet of the monster and at his mercy. She must've seen me and screamed "Ali, RUN!"

I ran away towards the forest. I sprinted at top speed until I was well out of eyesight. I then morphed.

_I may be horrible for keeping secrets, but I _won't _let my friends be destroyed._

I was really fast as the Leopard Ninja Ranger, so I quickly looped around so that I came from the opposite side.

I said "Leopard Longbow!" and a purple longbow appeared in my hand and a quiver full of purple arrows appeared on my back. I shot the monster right when it was about to slice Kim in half. It stumbled backwards and I stepped in front of it, between Kim and the monster.

"One more Ranger won't make a difference." The monster said.

"I am the Purple Ninja Ranger. You, on the other hand will soon be a spot on the ground."

The monster created a ball of energy with his scaly lion paw and threw at me. I jumped into the air and gracefully dodged it while doing a flying kick to the monster.

The monster turned to face me, but I was already behind him. I grabbed him and made him fly towards the tree. I notched an arrow and powered it up. I shot it and it hit the monster in the face with full force.

The monster exploded, but grew.

"I need Ninja Leopardzord Power!" I yelled.

The Leopardzord appeared and I fought the monster. It shot tendrils of energy at my Zord and launched me backwards, but I gritted my teeth and made the Leopardzord pounce on him.

Now, if you've never been pounced on by a Zord, let me tell you, it must've hurt. He yelled and bellowed in pain, but the Leopardzord held on.

Then, we let go and did a charged dash at him. When we slammed into him, he went flying into a mountainside and exploded.

I leaped out of my Zord and ran to where the Rangers had been lying. Now, all of them were up.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now, _who are you?" _Kim asked and I felt guiltier than ever.

_What kind of horrible person am I? Mom would've been ashamed at me. _At the last thought I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I said in small, sad voice "Until next time."

I ran away as fast as a Cheetah. I ran until I was at the other end of the park. Nobody was near, so I demorphed.

I sat on a bench and started crying.

_I have to tell them. I want to tell them. I can tell them. Why don't I tell them? Why can't I do it?_

_I'm not strong enough._

I wiped of my tears. I heard a voice in my head that said "_Be careful, Leopard. Soon enough, your loyalties will lie with me."_

I knew that voice.

That was the voice of Rita Repulsa.

_When can I get a break?!_

_I just want to go home!_

* * *

Kim's Pov...Earlier...

_~Beep. Beep. Beep Beep. Beep. Beep~_

"There it is again. Is your pager broken or something?" Ali asked curiously.

"I dunno. I just remembered that we have to go, umm... to a convention. Bye, Ali!" I lied and we left. When she couldn't see us, we teleported away.

"What is it, Zordon?"

"There is a large surge of energy coming from the Moon." He explained "I fear Rita may be preparing for something big."

Billy walked next to Alpha and started inputting stuff with the computer. Then, the alarm sounded.

"Behold, the viewing Globe." Zordon said.

We all turned to look at the Viewing Globe. On it was an image of putties surrounding Ali.

"Oh no, Ali!" I exclaimed, worried.

"Zordon, we gotta go help her!" Trini said.

I was nervous for her as I heard Zordon replied, "Yes, you must go and help you friend before it is too late."

"Why would they be after her?" Billy asked.

_Why is Rita after Ali? What would she have to gain?_

"Probably because she's our friend. Rita must have known that Ali is always hanging with us, and Rita must think she might hurt Ali just to hurt us," Trini deducted.

"Look, it doesn't matter. We have to help Ali right now," Tommy said.

We all agreed that we have to save Ali. "Then let's do it guys! It's Morphin' Time!" Jason yelled.

* * *

_Later...After the battle..._

"Zordon, do you know who the Purple Ranger is?" Jason asked.

He hesitated and then said "She came here on accident and, by doing so, altered fate. She had to seek the Power or else you and all of Earth would have been destroyed."

"But can't you tell us who she is?" I asked.

"Only she can tell you who she is and her story."

I threw my arms up in exasperation. We all left once it was clear that we were done for the night. Something in the back of my mind tells me that Zordon is keeping something from us. Some key piece of information.

* * *

_No Pov..._

"Have you found a suitable energy source for her to return home?" Zordon asked Alpha.

Alpha sadly shook his head as he said, "No Zordon. No Power Source in my memory banks that has a known location can bring her home."

"What about the Zeo Crystal?"

"I have asked her about that, but she said that that would just alter fate more. She also said it was 'too soon.'"

Zordon sighed before saying, "Keep trying, Alpha. Or we'll have to wait until the time is right. Rita attacked Ali today and it's only time before Rita and the Rangers figures out Ali's secret. Then, she will be in grave danger."

* * *

**That was chapter 9! Also I have a question for you: Who is your favorite character from MMPR? Any season counts. For example: You can choose Adam as well as Zack.**

**Word count: 1,655 words**

**R&R!**


	10. A day at the beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!**

**These next few chapters are co-written with grapejuice101, she is awesome!**

* * *

_Ali's Pov...At Angel Grove High..._

_"_Hey Tommy, are you going to go to the beach with us tommorow?" Kim asked. It was Zack, Kim, Tommy and I were walking down the halls together.

"I really wish I could. Guess what, I'm trying out for a karate commercial." he replied.

"Whoa, you mean, like, you could be on TV?" Zack asked disbelievingly. I giggled.

_They _are _on TV!_

"What's so funny Ali?" Kim asked me.

"Just Zack's enthusiasm." I lied smoothly.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Tommy asked, completely tuning us out.

"Oh, snap!" They high-fived.

I groaned when I heard behind me, "Did I stutter? It's an audition isn't it? Of course I want a limo!" I looked behind me just to see Skull looked at his... really old cell phone, before placing the cell back to his ear and said, "Hello?"

I looked back at my friends as I said, "Great, look who's here."

"Better not get your hopes up about that screen test." Bulk butted in. "'Cause I've got that commercial in the bag."

"Really?" I asked "What belt are you?"

"I am the best belt of them all, I am a white belt!" he said proudly.

I looked at Tommy and said "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yes, he does." Skull argued.

"Oh, really? So you are going to do something like this..." Tommy took Bulk's scarf and started doing awesome karate moves. He then gently handed it back to Bulk, smiling.

"Mmaybe we bbetter ddo a little practice first, just in ccase." Bulk told Skull and they hurried off.

We laughed and started getting ready for class.

_I wish I could do those things not morphed. _ I thought. Sure, I could jump high and strike hard, but that was because of my powers. I wanted to _learn_ how to do those things. _Maybe I could ask Tommy or Jason._

* * *

_At the beach..._

Trini and Zack were tossing around the beach ball while Kim and Billy read. Jason had started teaching me karate.

"Focus your mind as well as your body." he told me.

**(I do not know how to do karate, so most of the 'karate training' stuff is inaccurate and completely false unless I get lucky. Do not attempt to learn this way.)**

Of course, Bulk and Skull had to come and pick a spot right next to us.

Bulk walked over to where I was a certain technique. He intimated my movements mockingly and said "Your friend Tommy is history, girl! I'm gonna get the commercial!"

"We'll see about that, Bulk." Jason replied.

"I bet I could beat any of you in a game of brawn!" he said cockily.

"Yeah, right. Prove it!" I said.

"I will. You see that rock formation over there." he pointed to a rock standing up a good distance away. "I bet you that I could beat you over there and back."

Yep, he challenged an _Aussie Girl _to a swimming battle. What a dolt!

The Rangers tried to hide their smiles.

"Okay." I replied. I was already in a two-piece bathing suit for tanning.

I stood on the edge of the shore next to Bulk.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Skull yelled.

Bulk dove in the water and I hesitated, smiled and waved at everyone behind us and then dove in.

The ocean was _my turf._

I swam to the rock and back at a leisurely, but efficient pace.

When I got out of the water I was all smiles and said happily "Oh, don't I love the water."

I turned around and saw that Bulk was only halfway _there_. We waited for what seemed like forever until Bulk _finally_ got back. He looked triumphant until he saw me.

"U..ummmmmm..." He said awkwardly then they both left to their beach chairs.

We all laughed and went back to doing whatever we had been doing before we were interrupted. Until, Zack had the brilliant idea of playing don't-touch-the-ground with a beach ball.

"Nice one, Zack." Kim complemented as he hit it up with his head. Trini tried to hit it, but it it the ground and rolled away. She ran over to get it, saw something and came running back. She looked frightened.

_Must be a monster, but they won't say 'cause I'm here._

"Hey, guys. I gotta go. I forgot that I had a big chemistry project due tomorrow." I quickly lied. I quickly grabbed my towel, shook it off, and started leaving, but not before saying bye.

Right when I left, I heard fighting sounds. I hid behind a rock and watched as Scorpina and putties attacked the Rangers. I watched as they looked around then morphed when it was clear that nobody else was watching.

They fought for about a minute when Scorpina trapped them in a ball of some red stuff. The putties started to prepare to throw them into the ocean.

_Not on my watch!_

I morphed and shot the putties with my Leopard Longbow. They fell down, defeated.

I ran up to Scorpina and kicked her in the stomach. She rolled into the sea where I shot her twice. She deflected one shot, which hit the ball and the second shot hit her.

The Rangers jumped out, because my arrow made a hole in it. I looked at them and yelled "There's a giant monster back there," I gestured to the giant monster that had just appeared. "I got Scorpina!"

Scorpina got up and charged me. I dodged and backed up. She slashed me with her sword but I deflected it with an arrow I was about to shoot. I pushed her away and kicked her in the gut.

She looked at me murderously and teleported away. I looked at the giant monster to see it getting destroyed by the Megazord and the Dragonzord.

I demorphed when I found a secure location and walked to the Juice Bar (not before making a quick stop at home to change into normal clothes, because I was still in my bathing suit.)

I chatted with Ernie until the Rangers walked in. The TV turned to the News and said "And, on the local front, those amazing heroes, the Power Rangers , have once again successfully defeated another attack on Angel Grove by Rita Repulsa and her seemingly endless hoards of monster thugs.

"While the city sustained some property damage, no harm befell on any of the citizens, thanks to the incredible Power Rangers."

"Wow," Ernie said "Great stuff, eh? You gotta love the Power Rangers."

"Tommy, when are we gonna see your commercial?" Kim asked.

"I can hardly wait myself." I looked to see Bulk and Skull sitting next besides me. Bulk smirked at Tommy before saying, "I got the part, you know."

"Oh, really?" asked Tommy, who rolled his eyes.

The TV then switched to a commercial "Say folks, have you ever tried karate?"

"Oh, good, _my_ commercial is on!" Bulk butted in.

I rolled my eyes and the commercial continued "You might think you can learn this intricate art on your own, but if you tried, you could end up looking like this."

Cue a clip of Bulk embarrassing himself with bad karate moves. I couldn't help but laugh at the video clip and to see Bulk placing his hand on his head.

"Pretty miserable, huh? But if you sign up for classes at the Angel Grove Karate Center, you could end up looking like this."

Cue a clip of Tommy doing cool karate moves perfectly.

"Wow, man." Zack said, slapping Tommy on the back.

"Thanks." Tommy thanked.

"That was awesome," I said as I gave him a high five.

"You call yourself a manager, Skull? This is your fault!"

We all laughed as Bulk chasing Skull out.

You got to admit, even though life as a secret ranger and trying to find a way to get home, you can always count on Bulk and Skull for a good laugh.

* * *

**And _that _was chapter 10!**

**Word count: 1,383 words**

**R&R**


	11. Green Candle P1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A****lso, I thought I would tell you guys who _my_ favorite Ranger in MMPR is, it's probably either Adam or Aisha. Out of the originals it's probably Kimberly.**

* * *

_Ali's Pov...At the Youth Center..._

I was wiping off the counter. I could hear Zack and Tommy sparring on the karate mat. All of a sudden, the noise stopped.

I looked up to see Tommy pinned Zack. I watched as Zack got up and they started talking. I heard Zack say "-telling you. Kimberly's going to say yes, but _you_ have to ask her first."

I smiled, they were talking about the dance. Tommy was too nervous to ask Kim out. I watched as Zack held up a board and turned away. Tommy leaped into the air and kicked it cleanly in half. I couldn't hear them anymore, but I knew what it was about.

A few minutes later, Zack walked away from where the two were sparring. He walked up to a girl I didn't recognize and tried to impress her with his dance moves while telling Tommy how to ask a girl out.

I watched and giggled when Zack got completely denied.

"Real impressive." I told him.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Okay, Tommy. What Kim would want is for you to ask her simply, with nothing too fancy." I advised him, knowing my friend.

"Are you sure, Ali?" he questioned.

"Listen, she is my best friend, I know what I'm talking about." I assured him.

"Aww, you guys can't get a date?" Bulk asked as he walked in.

"Well, if your _such_ an expert, why don't you show us how it's done?" Zack asked.

I continued to whip the table before I noticed Bulk smirking right at... me! Oh no, please tell me he's not going to-

"So Ali, what do you say that we-"

"Don't even go there," I interrupted him, disgusted and disturbed.

"You didn't even let me finish," he complained.

I scoffed before saying, "Sorry, but I wouldn't go to the dance with you if you were the last man... excuse me, BOY on earth."

Tommy and Zack covered their months so that wouldn't laugh out loud. Skull however couldn't stop laughing out loud. However, he stopped laughing when Bulk glared at him.

Bulk looked at Tommy and Zack before saying, "Oh you think that was funny? How about this?" Bulk pulled up the neck of his leather jacket and imitated a girl in a high pitched voice "Roses are red, violets are blue," then, in his normal voice continued "No girl in the world is gonna go out with you."

Then, he and Skull laughed rudely. We got the last laugh when Bulk tried to pull the collar back down and exclaimed "Hey! I'm stuck! Get me out of here! Get me _out of here!_"

I started laughing and so did Zack and Tommy. "I can't breathe! I _can't breathe!_" Bulk cried out.

I started laughing so hard that my gut hurt. I couldn't hear anything, but the next thing I knew was Bulk and Skull on the ground.

"Yo, ladies check this out." Zack called to a group of girls talking. They walked over curiously and when they saw Bulk and Skull on the ground, burst out laughing.

"Roses are red," Tommy started.

"Violets are blue," Zack continued.

Then simultaneously they chorused "We sure can learn something from you...NOT!"

That started a whole new wave of laughter.

But then, a bad feeling swept over me.

_What episode is this?_

* * *

_Kim's Pov...later...at the park..._

"So," I started "What did you wanna talk to me about? You sounded so _serious _over the phone." I teased.

He seemed nervous "Yeah, ummm. Well, I wanted to know if..." he trailed off.

_So he wants to ask me to the dance?_

"Yes?" I urged.

"If maybe you'd like to, uh..."

"Like to what, Tommy?"

"Kim, I just don't know how to ask you this." he admitted.

"C'mon, Tommy! You can ask me anything!" I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"All right. Here it goes." he took a deep breath and started "Um...Kim, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the..."

He didn't get a chance to finish, because right then we were ambushed by putties.

_Great timing! _I thought sarcastically.

"Watch out!" he warned.

A putty tried to trip me, but I flipped to avoid the attack. I was vaguely aware of Tommy fighting near me as I flipped and punched a putty in the stomach.

I did a cartwheel away from two putties and hit one in the gut. Then, I noticed my morpher on the ground.

_Hey! The putties must of knocked it loose._

I ran and dove for it, but a putty got it first. I stood up and ran over to the putty, who was holding it up mockingly for Tommy to see, I hit it into the air.

I ran over to grab it where it landed, but right before I got it a putty grabbed me from behind. Another ran to get it but I kicked in the chest to send it flying backwards.

A putty ran over and grabbed me as well, and the two held firm as I struggled. I watched in despair as three putties grabbed Tommy.

"Tommy I can't get my morpher!" I yelled.

"I can't reach mine either!" he called back.

To make things worse, Goldar appeared.

"It's Goldar!" I warned.

"What do you want know, metal-head?" Tommy hissed.

"Now, take him!" Goldar commanded the putties.

The two putties holding me threw me backwards. I screamed in protest, but they ignored me.

Goldar held his sword out and teleported the putties and Tommy away.

_NO!_

"TOMMY!" I desperately cried.

"Say good-bye to Green Ranger forever." Goldar told me before teleporting away.

I teleported to the Command Center on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong, Kimberly?"

"Alert the other Rangers, Tommy has been captured." I choked out.

When the others got there I explained what happened. "Another one of Rita's wicked plans. _She's going to try and regain control of Tommy!" _I yelled the last part.

Trini put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"I can't get a lock on him. Rita must be holding him in her dimensional prison." Zordon stated.

"Billy, have you come up with anything?" Jason asked.

"Not yet." Billy informed him. "I'm still trying to tune into the frequency on Tommy's morpher."

Not a second after he finished that sentence the alarms went off. I almost didn't want to look at the Viewing Globe for fear of seeing Tommy back under Rita's spell.

"Look...the Viewing Globe." Trini gasped. I turned and my heart must've split into a million pieces.

"Dragonzord.\," Jason stated. "Atacking Angel Grove."

"That can only mean one thing." Zack cautiously started.

Zordon finished it "Rita has regained control of the Dragonzord."

_No...Tommy..._

_"_We have to stop it." Jason pointed out.

"But, what about _Tommy?" _I asked.

"We might have to stop him, too" Zack admitted.

_NO..._

* * *

**Part 1 of 2 completed.**

**Word count: 1,239 words**

**R&R**


End file.
